Caleb Widogast
| Type = Player Character | Actor = Liam O'Brien | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 10 | AppID = Caleb Widogast | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C9App = true | Name = Caleb Widogast | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = Wizard (School of Transmutation) | Age = 33https://twitter.com/VoiceOfOBrien/status/952109621912596485 | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Zemnian ; Sylvan ; Celestial | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Zemni Fields , Wildemount Trostenwald, Wildemount | Family = | Connections = Frumpkin (familiar) Nott (friend) Mighty Nein (party member) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 3 | HP = 19Liam O'Brien tweeted an image of Caleb's D&D Beyond character sheet, showing a passive perception of 13, a maximum of 19 hit points, and an initiative modifier of +1 (source). | AC = 11 | DC = 14 | Str = 10 | Dex = 12 | Con = 14 | Int = 18 | Wis = 16 | Cha = 16 | Fanart = }}Caleb Widogast is a human wizard and a member of the Mighty Nein adventuring party. He is played by Liam O'Brien. Description Appearance Caleb has blue eyes and reddish-brown hair. Caleb's long coat hides two holstered heirloom books, one on either side. When Caleb first appeared on Critical Role, he was filthy, unshaven, and had messy hair. He had slept in his filthy travel clothes, including a long coat. After meeting the adventurers that would later become the Mighty Nein, Caleb visited an expensive bathhouse in Trostenwald, but he did not clean his clothes nor wash himself from the neck upward. After arriving in Zadash, Enchanter Pumat Sol cleaned Caleb with magic consistent with the spell Prestidigitation, and it marked the first time the Mighty Nein witnessed a clean Caleb—which upset Nott. Caleb smeared mud on his face when Jester demeaned the amount of money his parents made. Personality Caleb is reserved, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself nor his companion Nott. Caleb shows little interest in the secrets of people besides Nott, hoping to avoid answering questions about himself. Caleb's generally dour and isolated manner morphs into an open and jubilant mood upon purchasing new books. He does not consider himself to be remotely brave. Biography Background Caleb is from the northern portion of the Dwendalian Empire. Based on his ability to read Zemnian, Caleb may be from the Zemni Fields. Caleb stated that he does not currently have any children and that he didn't have children in the past. Pre-Stream Nott and Caleb met in a small jail, which they escaped from together. Nott saved Caleb's life before they met the rest of the Mighty Nein. Nott blamed herself for their inability to stay in any place for long without getting into trouble. It was Caleb's idea to stay in Trostenwald to find new companions "to tag along with." His mother and father were incredibly poor, to the point that they hadn't made 50 gold throughout their entire lives. Chapter 9 Relationships Nott Caleb, more than once, mentioned that Nott had saved his life the day before the events of , and the two of them covered each other's expenses throughout their drinking escapades in Trostenwald and their trip to the Carnival. In their first scene in Critical Role, Caleb and Nott shared a room together at the Nestled Nook Inn , and they roomed together multiple times thereafter . Caleb stated that they're best when they work together. Over the months that they have been togther, Nott and Caleb have become reflexively protective of each other. When Caleb had the slightest impression that the other members of the Mighty Nein had figured out Nott's goblin identity, he said that she was a goblin, but that it was not a big deal. Later, during the trial held by the notably anti-goblin Norda, Caleb stood between Nott and Norda and vouched for Nott's moral character. Nott intimated that she and Caleb had a number of practiced cons (confidence tricks) for procuring coin, including "The Money Pot", "Rat Food", "Prince and the Pauper", and "Spider Eyes". When asked about their relationship, Caleb stated that he considers Nott to be like a little sister to him. Jester Jester was friendly but blunt toward Caleb when they first met. The first thing she ever said to him was that he smelled really bad and that he should take a bath. When Jester returned from the Pillow Trove and revealed that she had not gotten the care package from her mother, Caleb offered her some of his gold to cheer her up, but she declined, and the two began to quarrel over what constituted "a lot of money". Caleb claimed 50 gold was more money than his family had ever made, to which Jester responded that that basically had been her daily allowance growing up; frustrated with her inability to be happy with the money they did have, Caleb smeared mud over his face and then stormed off. Beauregard Caleb with Beauregard and her physical fitness. Without having witnessed a battle that happened before Caleb met them, he credited the success of Jester, Beau, and Fjord against the giant snake to Beau's "guns". Fjord Upon joining forces, Fjord and Caleb quickly developed a collaborative working relationship. They both have the ability to magically change their appearance. As an aspiring magic-user himself, Fjord has complimented Caleb on his spells and sought his advice on arcane matters . Frumpkin Caleb appears fond of Frumpkin. Outside of times when he uses Frumpkin to advance his goals, Caleb treats Frumpkin like a domestic cat, frequently showing him physical affection. Caleb seems to know that Frumpkin prefers to be in cat form, but is willing to change him to other forms when necessary. Though Frumpkin has died on multiple occasions, this doesn't seem to bother Caleb or Frumpkin. Caleb has stated that Frumpkin finds dying to be a minor inconvenience. Mollymauk Tealeaf When Caleb dissociated after burning a man to death in a gnoll lair, Mollymauk doused the flames, slapped Caleb in the face, encouraged him to deal with those feelings later, asked if he was alright, and then gave him a kiss on the forehead. When the party later pressed Caleb on his dissociation and he pointed out that it was a traumatizing experience, Molly suggested using alcohol. Yasha Caleb likes Yasha due to their similar personalities and mutual dislike and uncomfortableness with close contact. Character Information Notable Items * Two family heirloom books * Dagger * A burnt spellbook * A diamond that Caleb uses when casting Chromatic Orb * 150 gp-worth of high quality parchment and ink * Pearl obtained from Nott's polished brass ring (used as a material component for casting the Identify spell) ** This ring was obtained from Kylre's corpse, which Jester then wore and and coyly allowed Nott to steal from her finger. Abilities Variant Human Abilities * Bonus Skill * Feat: Keen Mind Wizard Abilities * Arcane Recovery * Arcane Tradition (Transmutation) ** Minor Alchemy ** Transmutation Savant * Ritual Casting * Spellcasting (Intelligence-based ability) Wizard Spells As a 3rd-level wizard, Caleb knows three cantrips, and his spellbook contains at least 10 spells. He can prepare up to 7 of these spells per day. Caleb purchased a book containing the Arcane Lock and Unseen Servant spells. He later obtained the parchment and ink necessary to transcribe them into his spellbook and transcribed Unseen Servant , but he has not transcribed Arcane Lock yet. Caleb would later come to call his Unseen Servant, Schmidt . Cantrips * Dancing Lights * Fire Bolt * Friends 1st-level * Alarm * Burning Hands * Chromatic Orb * Comprehend Languages * Detect Magic * Disguise Self * Find Familiar * Identify * Unseen Servant 2nd-level * Blur * Scorching Ray Quotations * "It's on the table though, so on the table it will stay." (Caleb telling Nott how they won't steal the money that is on the table) * "Leave me alone, I'm reading." (Caleb telling Jester not to bother him while he reads his new book) * "I'm a dirty hobo and I reek of yesterday's garbage." (Caleb describing himself.) * "I'm either a clown, or a toad-killer. Let's see what it is." * "Well, my social anxiety is getting the best of me. I'm taking a walk; goodbye." Trivia * The name Caleb is Hebrew for "dog" ("kelev") and "whole-hearted" ("collev"), and the name Widogast is an Old German name composed of the elements "witu" ("wood") and "gast" ("stranger, guest"). * Brian Wayne Foster described Caleb as "Homeless Troy Baker". After Caleb was cleaned by Pumat Sol, Brian began calling him "Basic Cable Troy Baker". * Laura stated that Caleb smells like "moldy earth". * When Liam speaks the Zemnian language as Caleb, he actually speaks German. * Caleb came up with the adventuring party's name, the Mighty Nein, when Watchmaster Bryce Feelid needed the group's name for paperwork. External Links References Art: Category:Main player characters Category:Mighty Nein